Conventionally, a voice or text response system receives textual or verbal queries via a user interface. The voice or text response system may process each query and respond to the query.
Under certain circumstances, the response generated by the voice or text response system may lack responsiveness, and, therefore, not provide the user with adequate assistance. There may be numerous reasons for the lack of responsiveness. One reason may be that one or more words within the query were misspelled. Another reason may be that the system misinterpreted a word in the query. Yet another reason may be an incorrect system-selected meaning of a homonym.
A user may become frustrated when presented with a response that lacks responsiveness. At times, a user viewing the response may understand the misspelling or misinterpretation of the system. Therefore, a user may be in a position to fix the query and/or correct the misunderstanding in order for the system to generate more accurate responses in the future. Therefore, a need exists for a touch-based and audio-responsive user interface. The touch-based and audio-responsive user interface may be used to eliminate one or more misunderstood or misinterpreted component terms of the query.